Love and Money
by Shippoe
Summary: summary : Shinici, seorang keturunan bangsawan yang terkenal, berpacaran dengan seorang Ran yang kehidupannya tidak mencukupi. Akankah cinta mereka bisa menyatu selamanya. Warning : gaje, OOC *sedikit*, tapi banyak juga che * *, abal dll.


Love and Money

Hahay minna san. Saya author baru di fandom ini. Jadi kalau masih ada kesalahan atau yang lainnya mohon di mahlumi saja ya *ngarep*. Ok… panggil saja saya Pho-chan, jika mau mengkritik atau memberi masukan silahkan review di cerita saya ini ya. Aku mau berterima kasih ke Ai-chan, karena mau membantuku menulis fic ini, mengajariku caranya dan sebagainya. Semoga anda senang dengan imajinasi saya kali ini. Sebelumnya ini Cuma oneshot lho. So, enjoy. Don't like don't read.

Summary : Shinici, seorang keturunan bangsawan yang terkenal, berpacaran dengan seorang Ran yang kehidupannya tidak mencukupi. Akankah cinta mereka bisa menyatu selamanya. Warning : Ran POV, gaje OOC *sedikit, tapi banyak juga che ^_^*, abal dll.

Disclamer : I don't own Detective Conan. But Love and money have to me.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance 50%/Humor 25%/Drama 25 %

Pairing : ShinRan (my favorite pairing)

Love and Money *oneshot*

Hai para readers, namaku Ran mouri. Aku di lahirkan di tempat yang sangat teduh dan rindang, yaitu kandang domba. Hah??? Kandang domba??? Huh, sangat menyedihkan, tapi jangan salah! Walaupun aku anak orang yang miskin, tapi aku bertekad untuk menjadi orang yang sangat kaya. Banyak orang yang menganggapku aneh. Dengan pendidikan rendah yang ku miliki, mana mungkin aku bisa menjadiorang yang kaya. Berhitungpun susahnya minta ampun bagiku.

Eits… jangan berfikir negative tentang aku. Buktinya aku punya pacar yang sangat atau duper atau very-very-very kaya. Sampai-sampai hartanya nggak habis sampai tujuh turunan.

Nama pacarku adalah Shinici agasa. Dia adalah anak laki-laki yang di dambakan oleh semua anak perempuan. Dia gantengnya nggak ada yang ngalahin, pinternya sampai melebihi jenius, tapi hanya satu yang kurang di dalam dirinya. Dia tidak terlalu peka terhadap perasaan orang lain. Huf… capek deh. Sudah dulu deh ceritanya, dan inilah perjalanan hidupku dengannya.

Shinici agasa adalah cucu dari Profesor Agasa. Keluarga Agasa yang terkenal karena adat perkawinan yang membedakan status sosial. Tapi, keluarga Agasa sangat baik dan ramah terhadap siapapun. Masalahnya, apabila salah satu dari keluarga mereka yang akan menikah dengan perbedaan status sosial, maka urusannya menjadi urusan keluarga besar Agasa. Dan itulah yang paling aku takuti. Aku hanya hidup sebatang kara dan hanya menjadi pelayan sebuah warung kecil pinggir jalan. Di situlah aku dan Shinici bertemu dan mulai dekat.

Pada suatu hari Shinici ingin bertemu denganku untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Aku di ajaknya datang ke sebuah tempat. Tak tau apa tempat itu, tapi aku hanya di beri selembar kertas yang di dalamnya di tulisi Jl. Sakura no. 43. Sesampainya di sana, aku berhadapan dengan restoran mewah nan indah. Tak terbayang aku bisa masuk ke tempat seperti ini. Aku melamun sambil berjalan pelan menuju salah satu mejanya. Tak lama kemudian ada salah seorang yang menyapaku.

"Ran mouri!!! Halo, sudah lama menunggu ya?" sapa salah seorang yang berlari kecil ke arah meja yang ku tempati.

"Hai-hai… Shinici, lama banget sih, habis ngisi bensin atau macet?" tanyaku agak bosan karena sudah menunggu agak lama.

"Gomen… alasan kali ini bukan ngisi bensin atau macet, tapi POM bensin yang ku lewati premiumnya pada habis semua dan mesin mobilku yang macet karena kehabisan bensin, jadi aku lari-lari sampek pegal nih," katanya sambil mengipas-ngipaskan daftar menunya di depan mukanya.

"Okelah… alasan itu akan ku tulis dalam buku 'Alasan-alasan pacarku terlambat' dan alasan kali ini adalah alasan ke 101," kataku dengan menulis alasan Shinici di dalam buku tersebut.

"Gimana yah ngomongnya? Aku mau ngajak kamu ke rumahku, mau nggak?" tanyanya sambil berharap kalau aku mau ikut ke rumahnya.

'Nani? Kenalan dengan KELUARGA AGASA!!! Aduh nggak kebayang… gimana nih?' jeritku di dalam hati. Dengan perasaan takut dan was-was aku menjawab tanpa sadar.

"Ba… baiklah, aku akan ikut bersamamu untuk berkenalan dengan keluargamu dan tentang hubungan kita."

"Wah… aku kira kamu nggak setuju, ternyata kamu sangat semangat ya dalam membicarakan kelanjutan hubungan kita. Oke… sekarang ita ke rumahku. Semua keluarga besarku sudah menunggu lho," kata Shinici sambil menarik tanganku keluar restoran.

Kemudian aku tersadar tentang kata-kataku tadi. Dalam hati aku ingin pulang, tapi hati kecilku ku sangat mencintai Shinici. Tapi, bagaimana caraku untuk pulang? Aku sudah di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang sangat megah dan mewah. Bagaikan di surga. Tanganku gemetar, tubuhku berkeringat dingin, suhu tubuhku berubah menjadi rendah sampai 10 derajat. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku agar rasa takutku hilang. Tapi percuma saja.

Dan terbukalah pintu yang sangat megah itu. di depanku muncullah keluarga besar Agasa yang sangat terhosor karena adat dalam keluarga itu. tapi Shinici selalu ada untukku. Aku percaya dia akan melindungiku. Sang ketua dari keluarga Agasa yaitu Profesor Agasa, menyambutku dengan ramah sambil mempersiahkan aku duduk.

Aku di hujani banyak hal, tentang pendidikan, agama de es be. Dan inilah petanyaan yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu, tapi menurutku menyakitkan juga.

"Apakah kau punya uang banyak atau mempunyai perusahaan sukses?" tanya Profesor Agasa dengan nada tinggi.

'Matilah aku… gimana nih jawabnya?' pikirku sambil mecucurkan keringat dingin.

"Sa… saya memang tidak mempunyai uang banyak, tapi saya memiliki hutanhg banyak. Meskipun saya hanya orang miskin, tapi saya berhak mencintai seseorang yang saya cintai yaitu Shinici. Begitupun dengan Shinici, dia juga mencintai saya. Dan dia ingin menikah dengan saya," jawabku dengan bijak.

"Oh… begitu rupanya, lalu kalau sudah menikah nanti dan kau punya anak, anakmu mau kau kasih makan apa? Karakan? Saya tidak mau mempunyai cucu dari orang yang miskin dan tidak berpendidikan sepertimu. Sudahlah… hei Shinici, sekarang kau pilih mencari istri yang sama-sama kaya atau menikah dengan sepupumu, Shiho? Atau kau pergi dari rumah ini dengan wanita miskin ini, kalau kau memilih seperti ini, jangan harap keluarga besar Agasa menerimamu lagi?"

Suasana dalam rumah itu pun menjadi tegang. Aku tau, Shiho, sepupu Shinici mencintai Shinici dengan sepenuh hatinya. Mendengar Profesor Agasa mengatakan itu tadi, Shiho sangat gembira bukan kepalang. Terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya yang sekarang tersenyum simpul tapi banyak arti. Aku melirik ke arah Shinici yang ada di sebelah kananku. Dia mulai membuka mulutnya.

"A… aku… aku… a… akan memilih menikah dengan Shi… Shiho saja, ma… maafkan aku Ran, ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk kita berdua," kata Shinici sambil menundukkan kepala.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan hubungan dengannya hari itu juga. Namun, Shinici dan aku masih saling mencintai dan aku juga berharap suatu saat nanti aku dapat menikah dengan Shinici walaupun hatiku tersakiti dengan keputusannya.

Aku tahu, bahwa Shinici adalah cucu kesayangan Profesor Agasa. Dia tidak mau di cap sebagai cucu durhaka yang tidak mepedulikan keluarganya sendiri.

Shinici terpaksa menikah dengan Shiho karena desakan orang tuanya. Profesor Agasa langsung mengusirku dari rumah megahnya. Tapi, sebelum aku meninggalkan rumah megah itu, aku berkata dengan lantang,

"Profesor Agasa, saya akan buktikan bahwa suatu saat nanti saya akan lebih kaya dari pada anda dan saya merebut Shinici kembali ke pelukan saya," mendengar perkataanku Profeor Agasa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"NANI??? Kamu mau mebuktikan kalau kamu lebih kaya dariku? Hahahaha… ayo coba buktikan, akan ku tunggu."

Setelah mendengarkan itu aku keluar rumah dengan wajah yang marah dan sedikit kecewa. Berjalan sendiri tanpa seorang kasih. Itulah yang ku alami. HPku terus bergetar dengan nada khas kesukaanku. Ternyata Shinici mengirim SMS untukku.

From : Shinici (my lovely)

To : Ran

Contents : Aku minta maaf. Aku ingin memilihmu dari pada mereka. Aku ingin itu, tapi Okaa-san dan Otou-san mendesakku agar menikah dengan Shiho. T.T Maafkan aku Ran!!! Aku ingin bersamamu kembali, itulah harapanku yang sesungguhnya.

Ku balas SMS dari Shinici.

From : Ran (my honey)

To : Shinici

Contents : Sudahlah… tidak masalah. Aku ikhlas. Aku berjanji aku akan merebutmu dari mereka. Berjanjilah, kau juga akan menungguku ^_^.

Aku mengeklik tombol send yang fungsinya untuk mengirimkan SMS yang ku tulis untuk Shinici tadi. Dengan perasaan hancur, kesal, sedih dan pikiran stres, akhirnya aku tertidur pulas. Dalam tidurku aku bermimpi menikah dengan Shinici. Tapi, anehnya dalam mimpiku semua dekorasi ruangan itu semua terbuat dari sabun. Mulai dari sepatu, meja, kursi, bunga, sampai baju pengantinku terbuat dari sabun. Aku terbangun dari mimpiku karena mendengar suara jam beker tepat di gendang telinga kiriku. Sontak aku terbangun dan kaget ketika melihat jamnya.

"Nani? Jam 5 sore? Aduh… aku belum mandi nih, padahal aku mau kerja ke supermarket."

Dengan sangat tergesa-gesa aku turun dari ranjangku menuju kamar mandi. Setelah di dalam, aku membuka kemasan sabun kesukaanku yang bermerek 'Japanes' dengan hati-hati. Karena ada iklan di TV, koran, majalah, radio sampek mulutnya orang-orang, sabun ini berhadiah 1 triliun. Dengan sabar aku membukanya perlahan dan…

"Yeah… yeah… yeah…" aku melompat-lompat kegirangan karena aku mendapatkan hadiah itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari sambil berteriak histeris menuju toko yang menjual sabun itu. tapi, tak tau kenapa? Orang-orang memandangku aneh sambil sedikit tertawa. Aku melihat keadaanku sekarang.

'Glek… mati aku' runtukku di hati.

Ternyata aku hanya memakai handuk saja untuk menuju ke toko tersebut. Dengan muka yang memerah *karena malu* aku menitipkan kemasan sabunnya kepada sang pemilik toko. Kemudian, aku berlari dengan kencang sambil memegangi handukku. Tak apa lah, hatiku sangat senang karena mendapatkan undian uang 1 triliun. Wah… ternyata mimpiku membawa keberuntungan.

Ku tunggu 1 hari, 2 hari sampai 3 hari aku juga belum mendapatkan uang itu. aku berfikir, masa' sih orang yang punya toko itu nggak kasih kemasan yang bertuliskan 'Selamat anda mendapatkan uang 1 triliun' atau perusahaan sabun itu bangkrut? Aduh… uda deh pusing aku mikirinnya. Ternyata lama banget ya nunggu hadiah uangnya. Saat aku akan berdiri untuk berjalan menuju dapur, tiba-tiba ada suara orang yang mengetuk pintu.

'Tok… tok… tok…'

Aku yang mendengarnya dengan semangat untuk membuka pintunya. Aku membuka perlahan pintunya dan mengintip siapa yang ada di depan pintu.

'GUBRAK' ternyata Sonoko yang datang.

Oh iya, Sonoko itu sobatku dari lahir, bayi, balita, anak-anak, remaja hingga dewasa sampai saat ini.

"Hai Ran… apa kabar? Nih aku bawain oleh-oleh buat kamu," katanya sambil memberikan sebuah koper yang besar untukku.

"Apaan ini? Bom ya? atau NARKOBA, ih… barang haram nih?"

"Aduh… jangan banyak tanya deh Ran, udah… buka aja tuh koper, CEPETAN!!!"

"Hih… ribut banget sih," dengan perlahan aku membuka koper itu dengan deg-degan aku mengintip isinya. Dan ternyata,

"Wah… aku tak percaya! Benarkah ini? Aku tidak bermimpikan?" tanyaku sambil bergaya lebay di depan Sonoko.

Ternyata isi koper itu adalah uang 1 triliun. Wah… enaknya mau aku apakan ya? di buang, di bakar atau di makan? Jangan, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terlintas di pikiranku. Kemudian masuk ke tenggorokanku mengalir ke paru-paru dan jantungku yang terakhir dalam hatiku.

'Um… bagaimana kalau aku membuka usaha kemudian aku pergi ke Shinici, sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya' pikirku dalam hati.

"Eh Ran, uang sebanyak ini mau kamu apakan?" tanya Sonoko sambil menunjuk koper yang berisi uang 1 triliun itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buka usaha aja?" usulku.

"Usaha apa? SD saja kau nggak lulus, mau usaha apa emangnya?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Um… usaha apa ya? yap… aku tau, gimana kalau kita buka perusahaan majalah saja?" tanyaku dengan penuh harapan.

Walaupun aku hanya lulusan SD, tapi aku mempunyai kemampuan membuat kreasi dengan imajinasiku yang sampai sekarang masih 100% ini *?*

"Nani? Perusahaan majalah? Nggak salah denger gue?"

"Aduh… mau usaha apa coba? Enaknya perusahaan majalah, bisa mengembangkan imajinasi kita."

"Terus… giamana caranya?"

"Ok… gini-gini, loe punya temen yang berkerja di bidang pemotretan ama majalah kan? Suruh aja dia bantuin kita."

"Hai-hai… nanti gue telefon deh orangnya, berdo'a saja agar dia mau."

Sonoko akhirnya pamit pulang. Aku membawa koper berisi uang 1triliun itu ke dalam kamarku. Aku menyembunyikan koper itu di bawah kolong tempat tidurku. Lalu aku tertidur pulas dengan hati puas dan tersenyum senang.

Sudah setengah tahun aku menjalankan sebuah perusahaan majalah yang terkenal di negara ini. Namaku pun di sejajarankan dengan para orang-orang terkaya di negara. Bahkan posisiku melebihi posisi Profesor Agasa, sebagai orang terkaya. Tapi, meskipun aku mempunyai segalanya, aku tak punya cinta. Yang ada di hati dan pikiranku sekarang adalah Shinici.

Banyak kabar menyebutkan bahwa Shinci akan segera melangsungkan pertunangan dengan Shiho, sepupunya. Mendengar berita itu, aku langsung datang ke rumah Profesor Agasa. Mulutku siap berbicara lantang di rumah Profesor Agasa. Tapi, tunggu dulu, rumahnya sekarang sangat ramai. Banyak mobil-mobil mewah berjejeran rapi di halaman rumahnya. Ternyata pada hari itu akan berlangsung pertunangan Shinici dan Shiho. Dalam hatiku membara suatu dendam yang belum terbalaskan.

Aku berjalan perlahan layaknya orang kaya yang datang ke pesta. Ran yang dulu lugu dan tidak tahu apa-apa, sekarang yang ada Ran mouri dengan tegas tak akan tergoyahkan oleh siapapun.

"Wah… ada seorang pendendam yang ingin datang dalam acara ini," kata Profesor Agasa sambil tersenyum sombong.

"Betul Profesor. Saya di sini hanya menepati janji saya dulu, saya telah sukses dan posisi anda sebagai orang terkaya di negara ini hilang sudah. Jadi, saya berhak membawa Shinici ke pelukan saya," aku juga berkata sombong di depan Profesor Agasa dan yang lainnya.

"Hah… omong kosong, mana buktinya?"

'Tua bangka sialan… nggak pernah lihat kabar berita apa ya' runtukku dalam hati.

"Bukti? Ok… anda minta apa? Uang, kerajaan, emas atau dunia, saya bisa membelinya semua."

Mendengar perkataanku Profesor Agasa diam seribu bahasa. Dia tidak bisa mambantah takdirnya. Aku tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan di depannya dan keluarga besarnya.

"Baik… aku akui sekarang, kamu memang lebih kaya dariku. Dan hari ini aku akan umumkan bahwa dalam acara ini Shinici Agasa dan Ran Mouri akan bertunangan."

Semua tamu bertepuk tangan kecuali Shiho. Aku pun berlari menuju Shinici dan memeluknya. Aku menangis gembira dalam pelukannya. Melihat kejadian itu, Shiho, sepupu Shinici mebuang muka menandakan sebal. Terlihat sekilas bahwa di pelupuk matanya sudah ada air yang sebentar lagi mengalir bebas di pipinya.

"Shinici jangan tinggalkan aku," kataku manja sambil menatap mata aquanya.

"Sebentar… maaf Shiho, aku sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini dan aku tidak akan mau melepasnya lagi," kata Shinici agak takut. Kalian tau kan Shiho kalau nangis gimana. Bakalan jadi heboh deh.

"Kau bodoh Shinici," katanya sambil meninggalkan gerumbulan tamu dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Terdengar sekilas isak tangisnya dan terlihat dengan jelas air matanya yang bening itu mengalir bebas di pipinya. Shinici kelihatan agak kecewa karena membuat sepupu yang sebenarnya ia sayangi *sayang lho, bukan cinta* menangis. Aku juga tak tega melihatnya menangis, tapi itulah aku. Aku sangat mencintai Shinici lebih dari hidupku.

Setelah aku dan Shinci menikah, kita mempunyai ide untuk meneruskan persuhaan majalaku yang sudah ku bangun sendiri. Dan aku ingin kover majalah tersebut terdapat fotoku dan Shinici saat Pra-wedding. Dan kali ini kita mengangkat tentang drama cinta kita berdua untuk di muat di majalah 'Japanes' edisi ke 9.

+ 3 tahun kemudian +

Pada tanggal 1 januari kita merayakan hari pernikahan kita yang ke 3. Shinici pun mengajakku ke warung sederhana tempat kita pertama kali bertemu dan saling mengenal. Kemudian beberapa saat bapak yang punya warung menanyai Shinici.

"Mas mau beli apa?" tanya bapak itu sambil melihat Shinici. Shinici memegang dagunya dan berfikir.

"Nasi goyeng 2!" kata Shinici polos. Hey-hey tunggu dulu. Memangnya dia tidak bisa berkata 'R' apa ya. kenapa bisa jadi nasi goyeng. Nasi goleng sih mendingan, tapi kalau nasi goyeng…? Ih… kekanak-kanakan.

"Nani??? Shinci kamu tuh malu-maluin banget sih, pokoknya aku nggak mau punya suami yang ngomongnya kayak gitu. Yang bener dong EYDnya," aku membuang muka bertandakan aku kesal.

Lalu pada akhirnya aku melihat Shinici lagi. Di dalam matanya terdapat rasa kecewa dan jengkel, seakan-akan dia ngomong kalau-kau-malu-mempunyai-suami-sepertiku-lalu-kenapa-kau-dulu-merebutku-mendingan-aku-sama-Shiho-aja-kalau-gitu-dia-kan-menerimaku-apa-adanya. Aku hanya bisa cengar-cengir melihatnya. Tapi pada akhirnya aku memberikan isyarat agar mencoba.

"Ok-ok aku coba ya sayang! Nasi goyeng… nasi goyeng… nasi goyeng!!! Aduh… susah banget sih, nggak seperti biasanya, tapi aku harus bisa, nasi gorrrr… renggg!!! Yeah… aku bisa!"

"Nah… gitu dong, itu baru yayangku yang paling hebat," aku tersenyum manis sambil melihatnya. Yang di lihat sih malah keasyikan menyunggingkan senyum sombong.

"Woii…. Mas! Jadi beli apa? Lola banget sih?"

"Hehehe… maaf pak, pesen nasi goreng 2, ya!"

"Oke… minumnya apa?"

Shinici tersenyum polos dan berkata,

"Es jeyuk."

??? OWARI ???

Huff… akhirnya selesai juga. Setelah sekian lama mendapatkan cobaan dan halangan untuk membuat fic ini tapi pada akhirnya aku bisa selesaiin juga. Semoga saja ada yang mau ngereview fic abal saya. Minta pendapat terbaik deh agar aku tambah semangat buat ngebuat cerita. Kalau masih ada kesalahan EYD ataupun typo mohon di makhlumi. Saya mengetik fic ini terburu-buru banget *salah sendiri kenapa terburu-buru, santai aja enak*. Spesial thank's buat Megami Ryuuki (Ryuu-chan) dan Aine Higurashi (Ai-chan), karena mereka memberiku semangat terus agar membuat ceritanya *Ryuu-chan n Ai-chan manggut-manggut*. Arigatou lagi buat Ai-chan, karena telah membantuku dalam hal mengetik dan memberitahuku soal adanya fanfiction ini *Ai-chan nggak bisa menopang kepala karena telah di puji terus*. Dan arigatou juga buat yang mau ngereview fic saya yang nggak karuan ini. Ok silahkan review *sekali lagi kasih saran yang terbaik ya, semoga saja nggak ada yang ngeflame*.

R P

E L

V E

I A

E S

W E

I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V


End file.
